


清风捎浪漫

by kyuwook2365



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuwook2365/pseuds/kyuwook2365
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	清风捎浪漫

*贤旭  
*ooc属于我  
By99

说不上来那是醉醺的感觉还是晕眩感，围绕在曺圭贤的身体里，伴着海湾桥边的阵阵夜风，胃中并无翻天的难受感，脚下却多了一层如云朵般的酥软感。  
记忆是混沌不清的：雪白婚纱、一望如碧的旷景、与蚂蚁一般的小人们，像拼图一样地拼凑在一起，又像是棱角不吻合，摩擦间竟生出了血红液体出来。那位面上完满如明月般的人儿，瞪着圆杏一样的双眼，不知是熬红的缘故，或是死亡逼近的缘故，她就这么倒在了孤独的化妆间中。  
晃晃脑袋，眼前却不再是鲜红一片，而是，一个矮他半个头的男人。

奶白色的窗帘恰好挡住刺眼的阳光，它温柔地将刺光揉合抛却，照在茶几旁的地毯上，一切温和又美好。而毯上正呈的，是一杯冷掉的绿茶，与其说冷掉，倒不如说是并没有接上热水，只是随意地接了水便敷衍了事了。  
曺圭贤翻身下地时，险些没看准，要把绿茶打翻掉。  
心悬了一半。曺圭贤暗自庆幸地拍了拍胸，才要起身的时候，才发现往里的一只腿被缠上纱布，即便裹了好几层，也挡不住鲜红欲出的冲动。尝试着动一动，突然的痛感叫他大吃一惊，连连败退。  
懊恼之余，才有空拿眼去察看身之所处。   
好像很熟悉，又好像不太熟悉。  
他把绿茶端起，不敢放肆叨扰一样地轻声搁置在茶几上，茶几已呈旧，想是主人家很是疼惜它，不肯换了，也每日擦拭好，使它旧的锃亮。好奇驱使他逐个打开茶几柜子，一个顺一个来，却在中间柜的最深处，发现了被茶罐掩埋的不起眼的铁皮盒。  
这里头……难道藏着什么好珍贵的茶叶嚒？

但不巧，就在他挠头于如何将这铁皮盒的锁撬开时，门口的老式折叠门“哗啦”大声响起，紧接着是拿钥匙开门声。这一系列动作将曺圭贤僵在原地。  
所以，金厉旭拎着塑料袋踏入家中，迎接他的第一家景，就是曺圭贤光着大腿、身着长衫坐在实木椅中间，与垫椅的颜色相冲的四角裤中正装着那傲人的性器，显得委屈又大只。  
噢，重点应该不是这个，金厉旭突然清醒过来，而是他为什么怀里还抱着那只铁皮盒？  
金厉旭扔下塑料袋，一个箭步将铁皮盒抢在怀中。  
“你拿这个干嘛？”  
但等不到回复。  
“你是谁啊？”  
金厉旭还顾着查看铁皮盒的锁头是否牢固，却料不及曺圭贤的这句问话。他不安地眨巴眨巴双眼，脑中还想着该用什么理由搪塞曺圭贤，嘴里却发出跟大脑思考不符的话：  
“昨晚捡你回来又跟你做了爱的人。”  
金厉旭抬起头来，错愕与好奇相杂在眼神中。  
他被自己的回话吓到了，但说出去的话犹如泼出去的水，覆水难收。很明显眼前的曺圭贤耳朵并不聋，一字一句地听进去了，夸张地瞪大双眼，双眼上下非常明显地打量起眼前比他矮半个头的金厉旭，嘴巴早已惊讶地成“O”型，看起来很难合拢。  
“你…你…我…我…”  
曺圭贤这么支支吾吾着，金厉旭却能绕过他，眼睛重新回到刚才令他痴迷的部分，再不紧不慢地回头问曺圭贤：“那杯茶呢？你喝了吗？”  
端起茶几上不见少的绿茶，晃了晃，才想起，“哎呀！我忘记烧水了，不过冷茶喝下去也没事吧，毕竟你离开南城这么久了，胃也不是以前娇滴滴的南城胃了。”  
曺圭贤还没缓过来，呼吸声急促，   
“你…你这算强奸了！我要告你！”  
金厉旭手里还持水杯，沉淀在最底下的茶叶经他这么一晃，开始起舞。  
“强奸？”  
金厉旭笑时，呼气在鼻间而出，形成一点微弱的呼气声。  
“你还好意思说？要是、要是我强奸你，现在我的屁股跟腰，就不会痛到需要我自己爬出去买药回来了！我能强奸你，我犯得上损我的腰吗？你说你也不是第一次了呀，对我那么毛毛躁躁又那么着急干嘛？就算是叼不到你那位新娘了，也不能对我这么暴力吧？”  
金厉旭说完，不再陪着曺圭贤在原地瞎愣，抱着完好无损的铁皮盒往房间里去。他想，心情复杂的曺圭贤似乎很难在这一时刻收拾好心情，甚至不知道接下来该怎么办。  
好小子，那就让他继续迷惑着吧。  
只是自己也太大意了，怎么能随便把铁皮盒扔在茶几柜里呢？

金厉旭才要回房间去，身后的曺圭贤嗓门却大，“那我的腿呢？这是怎么回事？”  
时空返回到昨夜。  
将缠人又大只的曺圭贤运回家里，是一件大工程，扔到床上让他好好睡觉更是一件难为金厉旭的事情。洗过澡后，回来仔细查看曺圭贤身体时，才发现他左腿的小腿淤青地厉害，肿成猪蹄也不为过。  
拿着跌打膏犹豫了很久，他还是不敢下手，拍了拍曺圭贤，发现这小子像是处于昏迷的阶段，一时半会醒不来。  
成吧，这不就是上好的麻药吗？就让他这么睡着吧。  
于是起狠了劲儿，准备大干一场，却搓不对势。他原本是没有经验的，更是大意，没料想还有一处破皮，经金厉旭这么大意地揉搓，那口子越裂越大，不可收拾。  
曺圭贤是在痛与难受中迷糊醒来的。醒来便看见身下有一个圆滚滚的脑袋，时不时摇晃着。他分辨不出痛感在哪，像是在腿那里，却被这颗脑袋遮挡得严实。于是他抬手，一把抓住了脑袋上金黄的头发。  
“嘶！”  
金厉旭痛得抬起头。  
当他看见微眯着眼看着他的曺圭贤，一时间成了哑巴，不知该说什么。  
曺圭贤却问：“关公？”  
金厉旭被气笑了，“关你老母的公，我是观音。”  
这尊观世音菩萨真不简单，竟然能跨坐在曺圭贤身上，满脸涨得比山楂都要红，嘴上还呜嘤喘息出娇声来。曺圭贤仰身拥住他时，分明能听出他唇齿间仍在颤抖，对于曺圭贤的主动相拥感到惊喜又急切。  
“您自己玩又有什么意思？”  
白浊液在雏嫩的花蜜间流出，金厉旭倾受着撞击而涌出的泪水也说来就来。曺圭贤并不会因此怜惜他，语气更是挑衅，“观音也会为我落泪？为什么哭呢？好菩萨，您告诉我，为什么我的恋人不愿把我留在身边，却要来观看我的婚礼呢？他不会因此心痛吗？我就要和别人结婚了，他还能忍心看下去吗？”  
金厉旭恨得，又因为频繁的撞击而答不了曺圭贤的话，嘴里想说的全变成了喘息声，脑中仅存的思考面积，也被欢愉的快感给冲刷掉了。

是世人的眼光太过焦灼，金厉旭不得不在意。  
而粉洞里面的光景却因为曺圭贤的拥住而变得湿软，这是唯一骗不了的事实，渴望着的阳器充插入内，肠壁上覆，贪婪如妖地与傲阳纠缠。

记忆断片了的曺圭贤，死皮赖脸地继续睡在金厉旭家里。  
也不算是他死皮赖脸的份吧。这么些年过去了，金厉旭对他的私心还是有的，时不时会挂念起，更贪恋从前的床第时光。当曺圭贤洗好身体，无赖地爬上金厉旭床上，金厉旭以为昨晚一夜情的韵漫会因此续上时，冷不及被曺圭贤问一句，  
“我的新娘呢？”

沉默。千不该万不该，白天以为的盛气凌人的劲，竟然嘴抖了。

金厉旭没机会见到她，更没办法在人们口中得知她是怎么死的。只知道，她死在枪下，而昨晚替曺圭贤烧掉的裤子里面，装着什么，金厉旭不敢再去想。  
他像是被人下了什么药。  
不记得金厉旭，也不记得他的新娘。  
那如果，从现在开始，他便属于金厉旭的，后续不会分手，也不会因为家族联姻而需要结婚，该多好呀。  
这不就是老天给他的一次机会吗？

“我在这呀。”  
金厉旭掀开被子，将曺圭贤拖入被窝中。

金厉旭抱着铁皮盒，问曺圭贤：“你为什么要拿它呢？”  
这是白天的疑惑。  
“我不记得了。”  
他耷拉着脑袋，躺在本来就窄的床上，更让金厉旭觉得拥挤。却借着这样的机会，使得金厉旭一个劲地往曺圭贤怀里缩去。  
他拿了把小钥匙，对着生锈的锁头稍微扭一扭，开了。  
里面的丝带、红蝴蝶结，完好。  
金厉旭拿了出来，戴在颈脖上，秀给曺圭贤看。  
“你看……”  
他才抬眼，却看他已睡着。

算了。

铁面无私如包公的金厉旭，面对曺圭贤的撒娇也很难抵挡。他本是要把曺圭贤送回曺家的，毕竟，故事总会重蹈覆辙，还是不要给自己过多的念想，早日断开的要好。  
可曺圭贤却不干。  
金厉旭哄着他下车，从驾驶座哄到后排去，仍然哄不开小曺少爷下车。  
曺圭贤扭捏着，把金厉旭抱在怀里，从裤兜里拿出皱巴巴的一团，摊开，金厉旭惊地一下险些叫出声。  
是铁皮盒里的红蝴蝶结！  
“你总是很大意，以前是这样的，现在也是这样。开过锁之后，便不知道锁上了吗？”  
曺圭贤的吻就像那日惜别一样，很痛，却温存着一点温柔。  
丝带没有很好地系起来，因为来不及。松松垮垮地耷拉在金厉旭颈脖前的红蝴蝶结，很快因为支撑者曺圭贤的离开，懒散地掉落在金厉旭裆前。  
金厉旭臀开始酥麻起来。  
他一边淫荡地期待着，一边揪住曺圭贤的一点头发，规劝道，“这是你家门前不远处，你就想着在这里做爱，你不怕有人经过看见，或者听见…”  
曺圭贤从解金厉旭裤带的档口中抬起头来，“听见？”  
他低声一笑，“你是得叫得多大声，他们才会闻声而来？”  
那根诚实的阳器在挣脱开内裤的束缚后，坚挺地立在曺圭贤眼前，龟头圆滑而微泌宝物，只需用指沾了口水，在龟头上打着圈的刺激，更甚的前列腺液呈乳白色缠黏上曺圭贤的手指。  
金厉旭是受不了这样的敏感刺激的，他拼命捂住嘴巴，先前想要骂的粗话早已吞咽在肚子里去。做了几年的爱人，曺圭贤实在太明白他的需求是什么，就算是记忆断片，他还是能记得。  
一只手覆在金厉旭的阳器上，金厉旭以为他要开始上下撸动起来，于是坐前了姿势，却不料曺圭贤头一埋，直径往唇。  
金厉旭瞬间爽得头皮发麻。  
理智里，是想让曺圭贤停止这样的行为；而淫秽已经占据了金厉旭的整个大脑，他恨不得与曺圭贤一辈子这样，管他外面的人说什么伦理道德，说什么需得娶妻生子，统统赶出去！  
他要一辈子如此！  
舌头舔过滑嫩的龟头，尝及甜腥味后，将整根深埋入口，随着律动上下齐吞。手也没闲着，握住金厉旭两团蛋，在掌中来回揉着，不断地刺激金厉旭快感。  
犹如…犹如天上的神仙！啊！做神仙也不过如此吧！  
一阵欢愉后，金厉旭来不及抽出曺圭贤嘴巴，浊液直接射在了他唇上、舌中。  
金厉旭不敢看曺圭贤，这时候倒是犯起害羞来了，半乜着眼，要去寻矿泉水给曺圭贤漱。  
料不到他却直线吞了下去。  
“圭圭！”  
金厉旭急得慌。  
“我都记得。”  
金厉旭愣住。  
曺圭贤抬脸，一派真挚地看着金厉旭，  
“我不是什么记忆断片，我那是骗你的，不想那么多年了，哥你的脑袋瓜还是不长记性，而且还那么好骗。人是我杀的，我不想结婚，我想跟你在一起。”

“我好不容易做到这一步，就是为了跟你在一起，为什么事到如今了，你还要把我送回去呢？”

曺圭贤捧起金厉旭的脸，“就那么想把我让出去？观世音菩萨，你真是好狠的心，即便历史重来，你还是想把我推出去，对吗？”  
金厉旭的后门早已因为刚才的刺激，而伴随着点点蜜汁淌出，此刻停下来，受不到安慰的蜜汁委屈地黏在车椅皮上，黏得金厉旭很不舒服，下意识地扭一扭屁股，想要舒服点。  
得不到金厉旭的回答，却看见金厉旭生理上的本能反应，曺圭贤有些泄气了。  
他觉得，自己不应该跟金厉旭较真太多。  
于是将腿岔在金厉旭两腿之间，手指用黏液滑入蜜穴中，逼而仄窄的肠肉瞬间紧缚住两根手指，痴绵地吸住，像吃人的妖精一般捉捕到猎物不肯撒手。顺着黏滑再往深处，金厉旭在曺圭贤耳边垂首而“呜嘤”一声，教曺圭贤精虫直上脑，迫不及待地换至自己的阳具闯入。  
一顶、一送，车子不够稳，随着车内二人的一上一下地律动起来，有些年份了的车椅皮被晃得“咯吱”响，金厉旭褪尽二人身上衣衫，手黏着汗，又贴着曺圭贤后背的漓汗，感觉曺圭贤的阳器直往胃，要更努力地弄坏他。幽秘而深的肠壁与阳具十分贴合，臀肉止不住的颤抖令金厉旭愿意为此刻淫荡而死。  
空气里夹着臀肉啪啪声、金厉旭的娇喘声，与曺圭贤沉低于金厉旭耳畔边的低喘声。  
世间本该如此。

“还要我回去吗？”  
“嗯……啊……不要了……”

By99


End file.
